


Tea and Comfort

by sodakooh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jerry is like, LITERALLY ITS JUST LUTHER AND JERRY BEING SOFT WITH ALICE, Luther is such a dad, Multi, THIS IS THE MOST WHOLESOME THING I’VE EVER WRITTEN, Tea Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i know i tagged that but please trust me this is so soft, the friendly uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakooh/pseuds/sodakooh
Summary: Kara rushes home after a moment of panic, only to have a warm sight displayed in front of her that contradicts the scene fabricated by her mind.





	Tea and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> soft kiddo  
> bear dad  
> enthusiastic uncle  
> protective mom

Ever since arriving into Canada, Kara had been more on-edge than ever—more than when the cop came looking for androids in Rose’s house, and even more than when Ralph nearly made Alice eat rA9-knows-what. Somehow, everything began piling up around her, and times she even saw her own stress levels on her display rise a few.

 

She lived with a few other lovable androids; one of the Jerries who managed to cross the border, Luther, and Alice. While Kara often unconsciously took on most of the tasks, the other two adults kept reminding her that they were all living there, and that they  _ all  _ wanted to pitch in with chores. Kara took care of most of the cleaning, and Luther took care of most handiwork. Jerry always made sure Alice was well taken care of—using every resource at hand to teach Alice about things and read to her. 

 

Their life was good. Too good.

 

So good that Kara sometimes found herself stepping outside for a few moments to check the perimeter, although she never found anything other than a few trees and unsuspecting neighbours who lived half a kilometre away. 

 

Kara had been out and about, buying spare light bulbs and other parts that Luther had asked if her on her way to the store. They had gotten a generous amount of money from a few other androids who had already set up a life in Canada to help them get on their feet, and Kara even took note that there were other little (android) girls around that Alice could play with. 

 

Soon, her mind began decomposing. She thought of every instance they could be caught as androids hiding in Canada. Kara envisioned Alice being dragged off violently as she cried out in pain. Kara imagined Luther and Jerry being shot, or beaten to death right in front of the both of them. 

 

Kara imagined watching everything and everyone she loved get taken away from her.

 

Before she knew it, Kara felt the tears in her eyes spill and roll down her cheeks, the mental images haunting her. She needed a visual confirmation that everything was okay—that everyone was safe and protected, so she sped home, her grip on the steering wheel tight enough to cause a dull ache.

 

As she pulled into the driveway, Kara opened the door that she had left unlocked, only to be greeted by the familiar sound of Alice’s sweet and cheery voice from somewhere in the dining room. Kara’s entrance was silent thanks to lubricant Luther put on the hinges of the door, and she placed the small bag of items down before curiously stepping into the dining room entrance. 

 

Luther, Jerry, and Alice were all seated around Alice’s small pink table, wearing small accessories and holding miniature cups. Alice wore a beautiful crown that made her look like an elegant princess. Luther had a pink boa wrapped around his neck that Kara assumed came with the tiara, but knowing Alice, she probably thought it looked better on him. Jerry had a cheap tie on and seemed to take on the role of a rich man, which made Alice giggle.

 

“Would you like some more tea?” Alice asked the two of them as she reached over to her small kettle made of plastic.

 

“I’d love some,” Luther replied, smiling as Alice “filled” his cup with tea.

 

“Mm, so would I! And I could give you one of my many toy stores for your delicious tea!” Jerry said, and Alice giggled childishly.

 

“This tea isn’t worth that much, Jerry!” she said between small giggles.

 

“You couldn’t be more wrong, Alice. Because it’s made by you, it’s worth one—no,  _ two _ of my stores all filled with toys!”

 

Alice laughed some more (along with Luther, who cracked a smile at Alice’s happiness) and filled his cup too. It was only when she placed the kettle back down that she noticed Kara looming in the entrance.

 

“Kara!” Alice beamed, getting up from her seat and running over to the android and hugging her on her waist. Alice pulled back and frowned deeply, examining Kara’s face with what seemed like worry. “Why are you crying? Did something bad happen while you were gone?”

 

Kara reached a hand to her face only to notice she was crying once more, and she quickly wiped her tears away. “No, nothing happened. Everything’s okay, Alice,” Kara reassured the young girl, gently stroking the top of her head. By this point, even Luther and Jerry stood up and made their way over to where she was.

 

“Then why were you crying?” Jerry asked, a concerned expression on his face too. 

 

Kara shook her head, smiling as she wiped away the last few stray tears. “It’s just… I’ve been so worried these past few weeks because I keep thinking that we’re going to be found, or hurt, or…” Kara’s voice trailed off, and she decided not to finish the sentence. “And seeing you three actually  _ living _ —it’s just reassuring to see it finally happen.”

 

Alice was the first to hug Kara once more, this time her arms were wrapped around her even tighter. Jerry joined in soon after, his naturally radiating positivity making Kars smile. Luther was the last, but his bigger build was enough to wrap around the Kara-Alice-Jerry sandwich and he sent his natural warmth to all three of them.

 

“Kara, we’re free. We are free, and we are  _ living _ ,” Luther said from within the group hug, and Kara closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of security.

 

“You’re right. We’re safe,” Kara murmured, smiling peacefully, “and we’re together.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading my garbled nonsense
> 
> please fuel me with kudos and comments and inspire me to write actually good content wheeze
> 
> also follow my fic account @inkinascreen and send me hcs there for me to write about?? please??? i’m begging???
> 
> (has this not gotten desperate enough yet)  
> (i’m just a slut for interaction)
> 
> okay i love you bye


End file.
